


Incantesimi per la tensione sessuale

by Lia483



Series: Writober 2019 (pumpkink) [17]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom William Vangeance, Dirty Talk, Dungeon, M/M, Magic, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Relationship, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Top Yami Sukehiro, Writober, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Writober 2019 - Day 29: Sex Pollen --> YamiWillIl dungeon era stato particolare, ma allo stesso tempo quasi noioso. Se non fosse stato al confine con ben due regni nemici, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere esplorato da due Comandanti.William si guardava intorno da quando erano entrati, la prudenza non era mai troppa, ma le trappole magiche di ogni stanza erano state banali e facili da evitare o distruggere.Principalmente di trattava di piante magiche.





	Incantesimi per la tensione sessuale

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE:  
La storia è ambientata in qualche punto tra la fine dell'Arco del Tempio Sottomarino all'inizio dell'Arco degli Elfi, quindi Yami sa come è il viso di William. Ho scelto di non scendere nei dettagli sull'argomento perché non volevo neanche lontanamente avvicinarmi a qualcosa di angst. Questi uomini pornano male e basta, ciao.

Il dungeon era stato particolare, ma allo stesso tempo quasi noioso. Se non fosse stato al confine con ben due regni nemici, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere esplorato da due Comandanti.  
William si guardava intorno da quando erano entrati, la prudenza non era mai troppa, ma le trappole magiche di ogni stanza erano state banali e facili da evitare o distruggere.  
Principalmente di trattava di piante magiche.  
Ogni stanza che incontravano sembrava una piccola giungla, piena di piante e fiori dai colori vivaci e dai profumi quasi troppo forti.  
E poi c'era il caldo.  
Anche circondati entrambi dal Mana Skin fin da quando erano entrati, quel caldo sembrava aumentare mano a mano che si avvicinavano a quello che speravano fosse il centro del dungeon.  
"Senti anche tu questo fottuto caldo, William?" disse Yami, attirando la sua attenzione. Voltando il viso, osservò l'uomo più alto che si staccava la sua solita canotta dalla pelle umida del petto. "Non so come tu faccia a stare sotto tutta quella pelliccia."  
"Non è un caldo così insopportabile. Probabilmente tra le magie di questo luogo non si può del tutto respingerlo." Non sentiva il bisogno di spogliarsi o altro, ma forse tra quello che avrebbe potuto togliere c'era la sua maschera, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto potersi detergere il sudore dalla fronte e dai capelli.  
Colpì una nuova trappola di fronte a loro con uno dei suoi rami, mentre si ritrovava a pensare a come il calore, più che dall'esterno, sembrasse più provenire dall'interno del proprio corpo.  
Presero un nuovo corridoio, dopo che la spada di Yami ne liberò l'ingresso. Non avevano magie di rilevamento, potevano solo andare a tentativi e a sensazioni che la magia del luogo dava per ogni strada. Yami aveva quella strana 'tecnica' che chiamava _ki_, che gli faceva sempre prendere le strade migliori e William lo seguì senza fare domande quando l'altro scelse di girare a destra invece che a sinistra ad un bivio.  
Il caldo si faceva sempre più difficile da sopportare. Si allargò un attimo il colletto della mantella dell'Alba Dorata. Di nuovo ebbe la sensazione che fosse più il suo corpo ad emanare calore.  
Senza dire nulla, decise di fare un semplice esperimento, interrompendo il Mana Skin verde che aveva avvolto il suo corpo fino a quel momento.  
Attese un attimo, continuando a camminare.  
La temperatura non cambiò di un grado, lasciandolo con una brutta sensazione.  
Il livello della loro magia era troppo alto e quello del luogo era troppo basso perché si potesse spiegare il superamento del loro Mana Skin.  
A meno che...  
"Spero che il tuo nobile senso del pudore non se la prenda, William."  
La frase dello straniero interruppe i suoi pensieri, facendogli notare ciò che stava facendo. La mantella nera e strappata era stata infilata nel borsello che portava alla cintura, ne vedeva un lembo spuntare, mentre la canottiera era appena stata buttata di lato con noncuranza, contro un muro di pietra del corridoio. Chiaramente non aveva un valore affettivo, nonostante il chiaro stato di usura.  
"Uhm?" fece un suono inintelligibile mentre i suoi occhi percorrevano i muscoli forti della schiena dell'altro Comandante, sentendo le proprie guance arrossire e bruciare sotto la maschera.  
"Dato che non ti sei ancora levato niente, devo pensare che tu abbia un fastidioso senso del pudore che ti impedisce di spogliarti in mia presenza. Perciò mi stavo scusando per essermi levato la maglia." Yami gli lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la spalla, ma interruppe qualsiasi risposta che avrebbe potuto tirare fuori il Comandante dell'Alba Dorata. "Perché hai interrotto il Mana Skin?"  
Portandosi una mano alla bocca mentre si schiariva la gola, sperava che la piccola parte visibile del suo viso non mostrasse l'aumento del calore che si sentiva dentro, né l'imbarazzo al fatto di ritrovarsi il cavaliere mezzo nudo così vicino.  
"Ho paura che siamo caduti in una trappola appena siamo entrati nel dungeon. Se interrompi il Mana Skin, vedrai che la temperatura non cambia affatto. Anzi, sembra quasi venire dall'interno del corpo più che dall'esterno."  
Yami eseguì, fidandosi senza altre domande, prima di bestemmiare senza alcuna finezza o educazione. Non che William ne fosse disturbato, lo conosceva da anni ormai e sapeva bene quale fosse il carattere e il comportamento tipico dell'altro, ma anzi, lo trovava quasi divertente. Era sempre stato così diverso dagli atteggiamenti educati ed ossequiosi dei nobili di cui di solito si circondava.  
"Se questa trappola non ci cuoce vivi, dovremmo essere quasi arrivati."  
Il Comandante mascherato annuì, decidendo di accelerare appena per mettersi al passo dell'altro. Per un attimo, gli occhi viola percorsero il petto quasi esageratamente cesellato, frutto di allenamenti che compensavano una magia distruttiva che non poteva essere usata con leggerezza - come una volta gli aveva spiegato Yami - prima di distogliere lo sguardo, sentendosi quasi più accaldato. Se non avesse avuto tanto contegno, forse si sarebbe sventolato il viso con le mani, per farsi aria.  
I muscoli erano qualcosa che i Cavalieri Magici - o meglio i nobili - consideravano disgustosi. Un corpo allenato significava un basso uso di magia e quindi spesso anche un livello magico troppo inferiore confrontato al loro. Ma William li aveva sempre trovati affascinanti, erano a loro volta un frutto dell'impegno e dell'allenamento, non dovevano essere considerati inferiori ad un grande potere. E poi non poteva negare che sull'alto Comandante fossero particolarmente attraenti, abbastanza da sentire il bisogno di passarci sopra la lingua...  
Il nobile si posò una mano sulla bocca, a soffocare qualsiasi rumore potesse sfuggirgli all'immagine che gli era balenata in testa di sé stesso sopra l'altro uomo, intento a seguire quegli addominali con la lingua.  
Poteva dire che non era la prima volta che si sentiva attratto fisicamente dal rivale, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva di non essere mai andato così lontano. Quei pensieri non sembravano nemmeno suoi, come se qualcosa lo stesse influenzando...  
Comprendendo finalmente la natura della magia in cui erano finiti, cercò di attirare l'attenzione dell'altro. "Yami, aspet-"  
"La stanza finale! Muoviti, William, o ti lascio indietro."  
Si affrettò a seguirlo, capendo che probabilmente era troppo tardi, di sicuro la stanza in cui era appena entrato avrebbe sbloccato la parte finale della trappola.  
Si preparò mentalmente a questo, entrando in una stanza che sembrava quasi illuminata dal sole, con il pavimento ricoperto di morbido muschio e punteggiata dappertutto da fiori colorati che continuavano a rilasciare profumo e polline. E quest'ultimo era proprio la conferma di come fossero caduti nella trappola in modo piuttosto sciocco.  
A quanto ne sapeva, quella magia, piuttosto rara nel regno di Clover, non era possibile da respingere con il Mana Skin o con qualsiasi altro incantesimo dato che le minuscole polveri si infilavano in qualsiasi scudo o difesa magica.  
"Oh? Un vicolo cieco? Eppure il centro magico del dungeon sembra questo." Yami alzò una mano per accendersi una nuova sigaretta, guardandosi intorno per le quattro pareti ricoperte di piante ma senza i soliti portoni da aprire.  
"Yami, credo che sia poco saggio accendere una sigaretta in mezzo a tutte queste piante."  
"Sono troppo verdi e fresche, il fuoco non potrebbe attecchire bene. Ora..." Si voltò a guardarlo, soffiando fuori uno sbuffo di fumo, mentre si metteva dritto e ben piantato sulle gambe larghe. "Mentre decidiamo come procedere, potresti dirmi il problema? Non sei un gran parlatore in generale, ma sei stato silenzioso, di nessuna cazzo di compagnia, e hai capito qualcosa della magia di questo luogo immagino."  
William annuì, cercando di restare dritto e tranquillo di fronte all'altro. "Siamo caduti in una trappola magica molto rara nel regno di Clover. Si chiama Magia di Seduzione e questa trappola sparge del polline che... libera gli istinti naturali di chi li respira. È così sottile da passare attraverso le fessure minuscole anche del Mana Skin."  
Un altro sbuffo di fumo. "Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. Che cazzo di trappola è?" gli chiese, con voce neutra.  
Strinse appena le mani a pugno, un po' nervoso, sentendo intanto il calore che saliva sempre di più nel suo corpo. "Senti il bisogno di avere rapporti sessuali con me?" chiese a propria volta con la voce più neutra e candida che riuscì a racimolare.  
"Non più del solito, quindi non mi ero accorto di essere influenzato."  
"Oh capisco, quindi..." La frase di Yami si ripeté nella sua testa, facendolo agitare e lasciandolo senza parole.  
Il Comandante dei Black Bull sorrise, prima di buttare la sigaretta a terra, pestandola con lo scarpone sul muschio, prima di raggiungerlo e alzargli il viso con una mano sotto il mento. "È difficile lasciarti senza parole, William. Penso di potermene prendere tutto il merito, non è colpa del polline."  
Distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi neri, guardandogli una spalla. "Non me l'aspettavo. Non pensavo di rientrare nei tuoi gusti."  
"Non ho dei gusti definibili." Yami continuò a sorridere da un lato della bocca, prima di alzare l'altra mano per togliere delicatamente la maschera e lasciarla cadere sul pavimento morbido. "Visto che siamo inaspettatamente sulla stessa pagina, non ci sarà problema se lasceremo andare tutti gli istinti?"  
Sentiva il rossore sulle guance libere, non più nascoste, ma cercò di rimanere calmo, di mantenere ancora quel briciolo di controllo che gli impediva di sollevarsi in aria per mettere le braccia al collo del più alto. Era così eccitato che non sentiva nemmeno il solito disagio dello scoprire le proprie cicatrici. Anche se non erano un segreto per Yami ormai dopo che gliele aveva mostrate, trovava sorprendente come non avesse nemmeno tentato di trattenere la maschera. "Non abbiamo comunque altra scelta per uscire da questa situazione."  
"Ti posso dire che, finito l'obbligo, sarò sicuramente interessato a fotterti di nuovo."  
Da una parte si sentì felice di quella frase, sapendo che non stavano per fare niente che non volessero entrambi, ma dall'altra parte quella frase sconcia lo eccitò, ancora di più al pensare che avrebbe potuto esserci una seconda volta.  
Con una coraggiosa spinta mentale, appoggiò entrambe le mani sul petto dell'altro, seguendone le linee dei muscoli, prima di commentare in un tentativo di malizia:"Ci conto, Comandante."  
La risata piena e bassa di Yami lo avvolse, prima di essere circondato dalle sue braccia e sollevato alla sua altezza, dove si ritrovò a baciarlo entusiasta.  
Il calore dentro di lui, fino a quel momento tenuto a bada, divampò improvvisamente, spingendolo a stringersi ancora di più al corpo dell'altro, fino a sollevare le gambe per avvolgerle intorno ai suoi fianchi.  
Approfittando del fatto che si stesse tenendo su da solo, mentre le loro lingue duellavano una con l'altra senza esclusione di colpi, Yami slacciò il lungo mantello dell'Alba Dorata, prima di posare entrambe le mani sul suo sedere, impastandolo e stringendolo.  
Un gemito gli sfuggì a quei tocchi rudi, ma che si aspettava, prima che Yami spingesse i loro fianchi ad incontrarsi, facendogliene sfuggire un altro. Si staccarono per riprendere fiato.  
"Voglio sentirti gridare."  
William si sentì ancora più caldo a quel tono roco, tanto che dovette aggrapparsi forte con le mani alle sue spalle, sentendosi come se avesse le vertigini. Piagnucolò piano. "Spogliami, Yami."  
Il capitano non se lo fece ripetere due volte, inginocchiandosi a terra fino a farlo sedere sulle proprie cosce, mentre cominciava a staccare i bottoni della giacca. Si stufò rapidamente, arrivando ad aprire giacca e camicia con un forte strattone che fece partire tanti bottoni dorati ovunque, ma William non sentiva di potersene preoccupare più di un secondo, mentre la bocca ruvida dalla barba scendeva a leccargli e succhiargli un capezzolo.  
Non aveva idea di che viso avesse in quel momento. Si sentiva bruciare tutto il corpo, non riusciva neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti dal bisogno che si sentiva dentro di strappare ogni vestito rimasto a Yami e averlo dentro di sé.  
"Yami" mormorò in tono quasi supplichevole, mentre l'altro continuava a torturargli il petto fino a lasciarlo umido e arrossato.  
"Hai troppi strati, William. L'ho sempre pensato, ma ora è confermato."  
"Scusa" disse, ma il tono era quasi birichino, divertito dalla situazione, tanto da far alzare gli occhi a Yami. Nonostante le pupille nere dilatate dall'eccitazione, William riuscì a leggere la sorpresa e l'affetto in essi, prima di ritrovarsi sdraiato sul proprio mantello.  
Le grandi mani del Black Bull afferrarono i pantaloni e li tirarono via con la stessa finezza con cui si era liberato dell'abbigliamento superiore, mettendo in mostra la propria forza nello strappare l'indumento dopo averlo appena slacciato.  
Forse William avrebbe dovuto sentirsi preoccupato all'idea di doversene andare nudo dal dungeon, ma quella dimostrazione di forza fisica gli rese solo le gambe deboli e in balia delle mani di Yami, che gliele spalancarono.  
Non gli lasciò neanche pensare nulla prima di scendere e cominciare a baciare e lasciare segni sulle cosce. La barba corta e ruvida sfregava la pelle sensibile, dandogli dei piccoli brividi lungo la spina dorsale. Le braccia di Yami erano passate sotto le ginocchia, sollevandolo abbastanza da permettergli di raggiungere il suo sedere senza girarlo, lasciando il capitano più piccolo appoggiato al pavimento solo sulle spalle.  
Quando si sentì leccare all'entrata, gemette forte, perdendo tutto il proprio ritegno. La lingua di Yami cominciò ad entrare ed uscire con un movimento così simile all'atto sessuale che voleva fare da renderlo quasi febbricitante. Mosse le mani, non sapendo dove aggrapparsi e tenersi fermo in quel momento, fino a stringere le cosce dell'altro, l'unico appiglio solido che poteva raggiungere.  
Avrebbe voluto dire al comandante di muoversi, di sbrigarsi, ma dalla sua bocca uscivano solo versi inarticolati. E sembrava che più ne faceva più Yami continuava a fare lo stesso, per strappargliene ancora.  
Poi un dito spesso cominciò ad entrare di fianco alla lingua, per prepararlo meglio, ma ormai era abbastanza rilassato dalla magia da non accorgersene quasi.  
Yami non si prese troppo tempo per farlo abituare, introducendo presto anche il secondo e il terzo dito, dopo averli inumiditi con la propria stessa saliva. Ruotò la mano e li spinse poco più verso l'interno, in cerca del punto giusto. Quando lo raggiunse, premendoci contro, il Cavaliere Magico a terra non era quasi più capace di intendere, mentre di colpo veniva, sporcandosi lo stomaco e il petto.  
"Yami" mormorò con voce graffiata, non abituata ad alzare la voce così a lungo.  
Un brivido sembrò percorrere il grosso corpo sopra di lui, prima che si alzasse per liberarsi anch'egli dei pantaloni che erano rimasti fino a quel momento.  
L'erezione uscì svettante dagli indumenti non appena libera, sollevandosi da un nido di riccioli neri. Anche se Yami l'aveva preparato per quelle dimensione, William si sentì un poco intimorito nella propria mente, anche se il polline e il piacere provato gli lasciavano ancora il corpo malleabile e rilassato e alla fine anche i suoi pensieri non si preoccuparono più delle misure, ma soltanto del bisogno di averlo dentro di sé.  
Yami si mise su di lui, facendo inizialmente scontrare le loro erezioni - quella di William si era ripresa in fretta grazie alla trappola - poi facendo scivolare la propria fino ad allinearsi con il buco ben preparato.  
"Non dovrei esserne stupito, ma non sei uno di molte parole neanche quando si scopa, eh?"  
Non era qualcosa a cui aveva pensato poi molto, ma sì, ciò non stupiva neanche lo stesso William che però si ritrovò ad allacciare le braccia al collo dell'altro per sollevarsi e poter sussurrare al suo orecchio. "Yami, fottimi."  
Non fece in tempo a tornare sdraiato mentre un braccio gli circondava stretta la schiena e lo spingeva verso il basso, sull'erezione guidata dall'altra mano.  
Urlò, il primo tratto bruciava comunque nonostante la preparazione ricevuta, mentre Yami lo sollevava appena prima di farlo scendere di nuovo, sempre molto più di prima finché non si ritrovò seduto sulle sue cosce spesse, con il sedere che sembrava adattarsi perfettamente a quello spazio.  
"Cazzo, è una fortuna che tu non dica mai parolacce, non avrei risposto di me alle riunioni."  
Riuscì a prendere solo un paio di respiri di seguito, ancora per adattarsi, senza poter rispondere prima che Yami riprendesse a muoversi. O meglio a muoverlo, sollevandolo come se non pesasse niente, con le mani sui suoi fianchi, fino a restare con appena la punta dentro di lui, e poi riabbassandolo di colpo, con uno schiocco di carne contro carne.  
Ad ogni schiocco corrispondeva un suo gemito, che piantò le dita e le unghie nelle spalle larghe di fronte a sé, come appiglio, mentre si lasciava maneggiare come l'altro preferiva. Il piacere scorreva nelle vene, gli toglieva l'aria dai polmoni, mentre Yami non faceva una sola pausa da quel movimento continuo. Sembrava che avrebbero potuto continuare a muoversi così in eterno, al limite ma senza che ciò bastasse per arrivare all'apice, quando un lieve cambio di posizione del più grande portò l'erezione a colpire la prostata che prima aveva trovato con le dita.  
Inarcò il collo, urlando mentre veniva tra di loro, di nuovo senza che l'altro l'avesse neanche toccato.  
Forse strinse i muscoli del sedere oppure era diventato troppo sensibile, ma per gli ultimi colpi dell'altro Comandante gli sembrò che il pene fosse più grande di quello che l'aveva riempito fino a quel momento, mentre continuava a colpirlo nello stesso punto finché non venne a sua volta.  
Senza forze, si lasciò cadere contro il petto di Yami, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, il quale invece spostò le gambe per sedersi meglio, restando dentro di lui.  
Rimasero fermi, a riprendere fiato, mentre sentivano il calore e l'eccitazione diminuire nei loro corpi fino ad un livello accettabile, finché una luce verde attirò la loro attenzione.  
Il grimorio di William si illuminò poco lontano, prima di aprirsi e mostrare l'apparizione di un nuovo incantesimo.  
"Spero non sia la magia trappola che ha colpito noi. Sarebbe inutile nel tuo grimorio" rise Yami.  
Allungando una mano per attirare il libro al proprio fianco, William ci diede una veloce occhiata, prima di richiuderlo. "Sembra un incantesimo sempre di polline ma che addormenta le persone vicine" mormorò con voce bassa, che cercò poi di schiarire.  
Una mano gli accarezzò la testa, prima di sentire un'altra risata, con un tono più malizioso. "Peccato. Avresti sempre potuto usarlo su di me."  
"Ne avevo bisogno?"  
"No, ma poteva essere divertente. E ci sono diverse persone che potevi aiutare sulla loro tensione sessuale."  
"Non mi sembra il caso" commentò divertito, nascondendo un sorriso contro la pelle della spalla.  
"Troppo buono."  
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, tranquilli, ma quando cominciarono a staccarsi, sapevano già che l'eccitazione non era affatto scomparsa. L'effetto della trappola non era ancora svanito.  
Yami diede un leggero schiaffo sul sedere di William, sorridendo. "Spero che il dungeon non inizi a crollare sopra le nostre teste perché ci saranno parecchie pause prima di riuscire ad uscire di qui."  
William non poté che concordare felicemente.


End file.
